


Inversions

by InsaneTrollLogic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Experimental Style, Gen, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it all ends, Dean Winchester stands tall, takes a deep breath and doesn’t kill his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 9/25/2008

Before it all ends, Dean Winchester stands tall in front of the armies of heaven, takes a deep breath and doesn’t kill his little brother. Before Dean blinks back the memories of Hell and claws his way out of his grave into a world he doesn’t belong to. Before Dean first meets a being he doesn’t believe in and before Sam doesn’t tell him about his powers.  
  
Before Sam doesn’t save his brother and Lilith doesn’t kill Sam in a flashing light and Dean dies screaming and Bobby doesn’t cry. Before Bela doesn’t ask for help and Ruby doesn’t give them the knife. Before Henriksen doesn’t survive and they don’t slaughter a virgin to escape. Before Dean doesn’t die eighty three times in Broward County Florida and Sam doesn’t spend three months on the road by himself. Before Dean meets a kid who isn’t related to him and Sam finds out his mother doesn’t have any friends left alive.   
  
Before Dean doesn’t let his brother stay dead and Jake doesn’t miss the spine and the Yellow-Eyed Demon doesn’t managed recruit Sam to the side of darkness. Before Ash doesn’t spill his secret and before the roadhouse burns. Before Dean voyages to a dream world where he doesn’t stay and Sam doesn’t find Ava and Dean doesn’t rob a bank. Before Sam doesn’t get infected with the demon virus and Dean doesn’t tell him the secret. Before John Winchester doesn’t walk out of the hospital and Dean does.   
  
Before the crash doesn’t kill the three of them and Sam doesn’t kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon and Meg doesn’t spare Caleb or Pastor Jim. Before the Hell House creates its own monster that doesn’t actually exist and John doesn’t leave with his boys because they’re his weak spot. Before Sam doesn’t watch Max Miller splatter his brother’s brains all over the wall and doesn’t tell his brother why his eyes are bleeding. Before Sam doesn’t go to his law school interview and Dean doesn’t let his brother die in the Stanford fire. Before Jess doesn’t put on the ring because Sam doesn’t propose.  
  
Before Sam doesn’t call for four years at school and Dean doesn’t take his side when he leaves. Before John goes on a hunt with a partner and Bill Harvelle doesn’t come back. Before John doesn’t settle down to make a home for his sons and Sam decides he doesn’t like his father. Before Dean spent a year where he doesn't talk and John doesn’t believe until he sees it for himself. Before it all starts with John Winchester stumbling out of his burning house to not forget how evil touched his family.   
  
Before that, there is Dean leaning over the rail of a crib to kiss his little brother on the forehead as he mumbles, “Night, Sammy.”   
  
Before that, there is Mary Winchester telling her son, "Angels are watching over us."  
  
Before that, everything in the world is safe.


End file.
